No simple and effective means for automatic positioning and applying a strap handle to an article is currently available.
It has been proposed to utilize a strap type handle formed from two materials, namely an adhesive strip with a handle (longer than the adhesive strip) connected to the strip and projecting upwardly from an adhesive side to the non-adhesive side and back again through the adhesive strip which connects the handle to an article. Normally, such handles are dispensed from a dispenser and applied manually to an article to be carried.